nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Power V45
Nintendo Power V45 is the February 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt on it's cover. The contents of the issue are as follows. Super NES ''Cybernator'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is Cybernator. The article includes maps for Stage 1 and a preview of Stages 2–5. ''Harley's Humongous Adventure'' The next featured game is Harley's Humongous Adventure. The article describes the weapons and items and has maps for Stages 1–4. ''Wing Commander'' Wing Commander is the next SNES game featured. The article discusses combat tactics and explains how to read the game's heads-up display. ''Jeopardy! The next article discusses ''Jeopardy!. The brief article talks about how the game is played and gives a few tips on winning. ''The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt'' The next SNES article is about the cover story, The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt. It has complete maps for Areas 1-4, with some extending on to the back of the poster insert. ''Aerobiz'' The last SNES article features Aerobiz. It talks about managing money and how to build the airline. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one pits Nester against Sonic Blast Man. Unsung Heroes of the NES This article discusses a number of NES games that have been largely overlooked but the Nintendo Power staff feel need more attention. Also discussed is the reasons why they have been overlooked. Due to advertising and distribution problems, Metal Storm, Vice: Project Doom and River City Ransom didn't get much attention. Also, timing of a games release sometimes hurts. Because of the competition, Kickle Cubicle, Solar Jetman, Little Nemo: The Dream Master, and Maniac Mansion didn't sell so well. Lastly, due to packaging (poor box art) and licensing issues, StarTropics, Rockin' Kats, Snake Rattle 'n' Roll, Blaster Master, Shadowgate, and Deja Vu failed to do well. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 1 of a comic based on Star Fox. While working as mercenaries on the planet Papetoon, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Peppy Hare are contacted by General Pepper and recruited for a mission. Game Boy ''Darkwing Duck'' The first Game Boy article takes a look at Darkwing Duck. The article shows the similarities between this game and it's NES counterpart. It also gives the reader an idea of what to expect in each level. Other Game Boy game reviews The next few articles are very short and only give brief overviews of the games. Those games are Spot: The Cool Adventure, Alien³, The Ren & Stimpy Show: Space Cadet Adventures, Rampart, and The Little Mermaid. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Final Fantasy Mystic Quest (SNES), Soul Blazer (SNES), Might & Magic (NES), and Dragon Warrior IV (NES). NES ''Zen: Intergalactic Ninja'' The first featured NES game is Zen: Intergalactic Ninja. The article talks about the character's moves and attacks and also supplies a few maps. ''Bomberman II'' Bomberman II is the next game featured. The article discusses the different play modes within the game. ''Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Trouble in Wackyland'' The next NES game is Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Trouble in Wackyland. The article has maps for a few of the levels. ''Time Diver: Eon Man'' The last NES game featured is Time Diver: Eon Man. The article has maps for 1993, 2052 and 1882. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario Kart *# Mario Paint *# NCAA Basketball *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Tetris *NES *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 4 *# Final Fantasy Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games here include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt, ''Cybernator, Harley's Humongous Adventure, Jeopardy! *Game Boy: **''Darkwing Duck, ''Rampart *NES: **''Bomberman II, ''Zen: Intergalactic Ninja Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Star Fox (SNES), Shadowrun (SNES) and Crash 'n the Boys: Ice Challenge (NES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes